


Housewarming

by klutzy_girl



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Shawn and Angela are awed when they move into their new house.





	Housewarming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



Struggling to open the door to their new house with an uncooperative key, a frustrated Shawn let out a triumphant laugh when he finally succeeded. “I can’t believe this is ours. We live here now,” Angela whispered in awe after they stepped through.

“Our first house, and one we bought together,” Shawn marveled.

“We made a great choice.” Angela giggled and grabbed his hand.

“I love you,” he whispered. “Now you want to christen every room?”

“Of course but the movers and our friends are coming. We have to wait a few more hours.”

“Damn it,” he muttered.

“Have some patience. We have plenty of time to christen this place because we own it. Nobody can kick us out.” 

He kissed her, and the two of them walked hand in hand into the living room, trying to imagine what it’d look like once all their furniture was in place.

The two of them had struggled for a long time to get this point, working hard to earn enough money, but hey couldn’t believe this had finally happened for them.

Shawn and Angela one hundred percent deserved this, and they were determined to make sure nothing happened that could ruin it.


End file.
